As an apparatus of this kind, known is an apparatus in which measurement data of biological information obtained from a subject can be displayed in real time on a screen of a displaying section, and also history information of the measurement data can be displayed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
For example, the history information includes the waveform of a biological signal and measurement value of the subject at a certain time point, and alarm information which is issued in a case where measurement data indicates a situation in which attention to a certain subject is required.